<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Taming of the Brat by fu5ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584741">[Podfic] The Taming of the Brat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu5ha/pseuds/fu5ha'>fu5ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kink, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Reading Aloud, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu5ha/pseuds/fu5ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A reading/audio performance of)</p>
<p>They had just finished having their fun, but Byleth decides to act like a brat, and Edelgard puts her in her fucking place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Taming of the Brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504479">The Taming of the Brat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyankat/pseuds/nyankat">nyankat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't think I did Byleth or Edie's voices justice but I hope you enjoy anyway...</p>
<p>Please check out the original work and other works by the same author! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>